Sin'dorei 2: Negotiations Failed: Open Warfare
by Kre8tion
Summary: Episode 2 in a 6 part saga chronicling the life and travels of the Ebon Champion Bakthar Rommath. Visit WoWwiki if something seems out of place. M for Violence, harsh language, and subject matter.
1. Section 1

**A/N:** Welcome to Episode two! To get _most_ of the plot, please read episode 1. In this episode, Bakthar, now Ebon Champion Bakthar, is recruited to help end the Nexus War. He gains many friends along the way, and loses most. This fleshes out on Bakthar's personality, as well as his will to love.

**Sin'dorei**

**Episode 2**

**Negotiations Failed: Open Warfare**

**Prologue**

War has broken a fever pitch in Coldarra, ironic huh? The instigator of the war is the Blue Dragonflight and their master, Malygos the Spell-Weaver. Malygos declared war on all spellcasters in Azeroth, to prevent another invasion by the Legion; his last memory before going insane. The Blues in their home of the Nexus prepare to drain all magic from the world. We and our anti-magic specialty were called to action by Rhonin and the Council of the Six. Rhonin sent a message to Darion and sent me for our meeting……

**Chapter 1**

**Reining the Magic Monster**

"It's good to see you again Bakthar, I'm glad Darion accepted this." "I am too Rhonin, I'm guessing I will be acting as the Death Knight Commander of this war?" Modera responded, "Yes, but you have two commanders above you, us and Alexstraza, the Dragonqueen." "Al...Alexstraza? How did she become involved?" Krasus quickly answered "In truth, I am really Korialstrasz, a red dragon and Consort to Alexstraza, and with Rhonin and Vereesa's help, we freed my love, and she pledged her strength and wisdom to us if someone threatened our order; even Malygos, her brother. Since he has declared war on us, my brood has pledged their full alliegence." "Thank you Krasus. Now, Bakthar, head to Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight. Plan with Alexstraza, and we will end Malygos' aggression; by any means necessary." "Understood, Rhonin, say hi to Vereesa and the twins for me ok?" "Sure Bakthar, and good luck my friend." "You too Rhonin." I walked out of the Citadel, and got ready to depart for Dragonblight.

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Eregos**

I took the small teleporter to the surface of the majestic Crystalsong Forest, deciding to go the Dragonblight on my Deathcharger. As I slowly walked on the path, I heard a shrill scream coming from my left. I immediately dismounted and ran in the direction of the banshee-like wail, only to find a human woman running towards me. Unaware of what was in front of her, she ran right into my hands, outstretched, ready to catch her. She started crying, obviously in terror. "What's wrong?" She barely was able to reply, scared and out of breath, "Ddddddraaagon….." At that moment, a blue drake flew into view, and landed in the clearing behind the two of us. "Priestess!!! You have chosen to defy Malygos by siding with the Kirin Tor of Dalaran! As slated by my master, you are to be terminated." "Hold on dragon. I won't allow this!" "Who are you to challenge me, Eregos?" "I am Bakthar Rommath, Chosen Champion of the Knights of the Ebon Blade!" "Rommath you say? Interesting….." "Enough chatter Eregos! Face the wounds of my blade!" I charged Eregos, and faintly heard the priestess whispering something. Eregos immediately uplifted his right claw and swiped at me. The claws tore at my armor, causing grooves to appear in my chestplate after the encounter. He then quickly threw me with this left claw, landing a few feet in front of the priestess, and in bad shape. I then felt a presence upon me I had not felt in many months, the presence of The Light. I felt much better, and stood up, ready to fight. "How? PRIESTESS! FACE THE WRATH OF EREGOS, GUARDIAN OF THE LEY-LINES OF THE OCULUS!!" He then breathed in, and exhaled a mighty cloud of frost. I called upon my mastery of the unholy to conjure an anti-magic zone, to protect myself and my new friend. The frost breath went around us, and I heard Eregos chuckle with the obvious sense of success, but I had imagined a different outcome. I charged Eregos again, but this time, he was unprepared. "EREGOS! FOR DALARAN! FOR ALEXSTRAZA!" I tore open his right shoulder with my runeblade. He writhed in pain, and flew off. "YOU WIN THIS TIME SON OF ROMMATH! BUT BE WARNED! MY MASTER'S WAR IS A WAR TO PREVENT ANOTHER LEGION ATTACK LIKE THE WELL OF ETERNITY! WE WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO STANDS IN OUR WAY! I WAIT FOR YOU, Death Knight!"

I sighed in relief and the priestess fell over, unconscious. I picked up her body and put her on the back of my deathcharger and continued on my way to Wyrmrest Temple, with a new, albeit unconscious friend.

Halfway to the temple, she finally woke up. "Ugh…I feel like I just got hit by a Deeprun Tram car…who are you?!?" "I am Bakthar, and I saved you back there. What's your name?" "My friends call me Healy, and thanks, Bakthar. Where are we going?" "We're going to Wyrmrest Temple in Dragonblight. I have an appointment with a mighty dragon there. I know I'm going to need help…would you like to help me?" "I guess I have no choice, Malygos' lackeys are after me, and you saved me." "Welcome to the team, Healy." "I'm honored, Bakthar." "Good. To Wyrmrest!"

**Chapter 3**

**Friends in REALLY High Places**

Healy finally felt good enough to get on her horse, scared and almost all of the way to Wyrmrest. We finally arrived at the majestic temple and couldn't seem to find a way up. Suddenly, a massive red dragon came into view, and was preparing to land near us. "It is good to see you Bakthar." "Krasus? How'd you get here so fast?" With a small dragonic smirk he said, "Remember Bakthar, I am a mage and a proud dragon." I chuckled and asked him for a ride up, both Healy and I. "Sure Bakthar, hop on and I'll bring us up to the Dragonqueen." The mighty dragon Korialstrasz then lifted off and quickly ascended the height of the Temple. He then motioned for us to dismount, and transformed back into his elven form, taking his place next to his mate.

"Welcome to my brood's headquarters for the Nexus War, Bakthar Rommath." "I am honored to be in your presence, Alexstraza. Now, for the task at hand; do you have any of your brood in Coldarra fighting in the fronts?" "Yes, I have dispatched Keristrasza, and other assorted dragons to the front. Please, gather some allies and help out Keristrasza. I'm counting on your resourcefulness, Bakthar." "Do not worry; we have some common enemies and common allies. Let us end this crusade, my any means necessary." "I hope not, for my brother's sake."


	2. Section 2

**A/N:** Healy and Slash are based off my friends, Healyboo on Undermine and Slashftw on Haomarush.

**Chapter 4**

**Ragura and Slash, Nymph of the Tundra and Mage of the Forsaken**

Healy and I mounted our way to Borean Tundra, the undergrowth of Coldarra, and decided to stop at a Cenarion Druid encampment, home to D.E.H.T.A., to re-supply and hopefully make a friend or two. I chatted quickly with the quartermaster and learned that the Dryad Nymph had a sister who had a knack for getting in trouble, and by some miracle getting out of it; just what we were looking for. "Her name is Ragura, and she's probably doing something for Lathorius, the Arch Druid of the organization. Go over and ask him what she's up to, if he even knows." The dryad chuckled at her sister's misfortune, but I knew she'd be a valuable ally. "Thank you." When I started to walk over, a nymph ran into the clearing from the west, appearing near the Arch Druid. "Hello, are you Ragura?" The creature quickly turned her head towards me, wary that someone called her name. "Yes, who are you?" "My name is Bakthar, and your sister has informed me about your exploits. I am currently recruiting for a small group to go in and disrupt Malygos' crusade, and I would like to ask you to join us." "Remulos did mention something to The Dryad about Malygos, and he was mercilessly ending the use of magic. I will commune with Elune, and she what she wills." "Very well then. Do what you wish Ragura." She stood still and meditated, humming slightly. "Elune wishes me to and I shall join you Bakthar Rommath." "Elune is wise to add you to my small army." "I agree." We then geared up and got ready to move out; inching closer and closer to Coldarra.

Healy voiced heavy concern for Ragura when we reached the outskirts of Valiance Keep, "Bakthar, please let Ragura rest, her feet must be killing her." "Healy, she's been running around like this for a few thousand years, I think she's less worse for wear then our mounts." "I'm really alright Healy, as Bakthar mentioned I've lived like this for 3,000 years." A ragged voice joined the conversation, "You know they're right human. But what do I know? I'm dead!" We turned to see a figure in a bright blue robe and a brown hood; signatures of a Forsaken Archmage. "UNDEAD! Explain yourself, scum!" "Hush Ragura, we don't need to wake the king all the way in Stormwind. He's of the Forsaken; an organization of undead under the banner of the Horde." The mage laughed, and replied, "Correct, Bakthar you said? Wait… are you?" "No I'm not the grand magister; I am his older brother, and a Death Knight of Acherus." "Interesting… My nickname back in the Mage Quarter is Slash, for my sharp tongue and my even sharper skill as a mage. My my, what a rag-tag group you have going." Healy snickered, replying, "You can say that again." I could sense his power and decided to try to get him to join. "Slash, would you like to come with us?" He seemed wary, "Where exactly are we going?" "Coldarra; Malygos' front door." "You intend to face Malygos head on? Don't think I want to die, again." Healy, very aware of what I was up to, joined in, "You know, Malygos has more than a few artifacts that have more magical power than you do, and if we can defeat him, they'll be split amongst us, but I guess you don't want to come with us. Oh well, more for me and Bakthar." "Wait wait wait. I'll come with you, on one condition; I get to go home after this is done." "Deal, now lets move, Keristrasza is expecting us."

**Chapter 5**

**The Snake's Box, Shaking It Up**

We arrived at a landmark in Borean Tundra called Amber Ledge, home to some recent construction of a magus tower. The dragon there granted us passage to Coldarra, and a protected area known as the Transitus Shield; Ragura stayed behind to mingle with the magus' and learn what she could, while she waited for a teleportation. Slash went on some recon of the area by flying over with his wyvern, while Healy and I talked to the battlemages stationed there. There, we also met the red dragonflight commander, Keristrasza. "Welcome Bakthar, Alexstrasza had informed me you were coming." "She had informed me that you are planning the assassination of his consort. Is this still the plan?" "Yes, we were waiting on your arrival before we struck. The time is now, Death Knight! Meet me outside the shield, and I will teleport you to the place of her demise. We will lure her with magic crystals, as she is a glutton of magic." "I will call Slash down, and we will begin the assassination." "Ready yourselves; for this is something that we might regret."

We were teleported to the surge needle where we planned to lure the mate of Malygos, placed the crystal, and backed into the shadows, where the dragon could not see us. Saragosa, the dragon that was the target, screeched in delight at her large discovery. She landed, transformed into her mortal guise to absorb the crystals. Out of the shadows, we came, and attacked the dragon. "NO!! I have been tricked! DIE!!" "IT IS YOU WHO WILL DIE SARAGOSA!" I pulled her towards me with my death grip, and swung my runeblade, but only glanced her shoulder, ripping her robe. Slash launched a frostfire bolt at the magna, knocking her down. Healy finished the poor dragon with a holy smite to her upper left chest, killing her instantly. We had succeeded. Keristrasza descended to retrieve the body, and said to us, "Our job is not yet finished Bakthar, have your group meet me at the northern entrance to the Nexus. We weaken Malygos now!"

**Chapter 6**

**The Abduction**

Keristrasza yelled as she burned the lifeless remains of the consort, taunting Malygos. We then mounted Keristrasza and raced towards the battle, on the southern side of the Nexus. Out of nowhere, Slash let go, and we saw him land on Rondostrasz, and motioned for the dragons around him to charge into the fray, leading a second wave of attacks. I nodded to Healy, who then let go, landing on Rougestrasz, and rallied the dragons around her to defend the second wave against Malygos' brood, trying to rescue their master. Keristrasza and I went up to face the Spell-Weaver. Keristrasza said on the way up it took her days to write the speech she was going to give the aspect, "MALYGOS!! By order of Alexstrasza, your sister, give up your crusade or face the wrath of 10,000 angry dragons!" Malygos gave a defiant and arrogant smirk, "Who are you to challenge me, child?" "I am a messenger, not a fighter, Spell-Weaver." "Well, you know the saying, don't you? Hang the bearer of bad news? Come with me, child, we have a lot to…discuss. HYAAA!" Malygos sent a large frostbolt to freeze Keristrasza, but she knew it was coming, so as he breathed in, the dragon tossed me, and I landed on Raelorasz. Though we did our job, we still failed.

"What are we going to do now, Bakthar? We lost one of our commanders!" Slash and I argued as Healy cried, consoled by Raelorasz. "We have to go in and get her." "Bakthar, are you crazy? Charging in there is SUICIDE!! He'll kill us in one swipe!" "He's keeping her in stasis in the ice caverns of the Nexus, not with him, slowly bending her to his will. We have to break her out!" "Ok, just make sure at least the 4 of us come back alive, or at least in our current state." "It's settled then. Healy!" Healy looked up at me expectantly. "Yea, Bakthar?" "Gear up; we're going into the Nexus. Get Ragura a teleport over here, and we'll free her; I have a feeling that we'll need her."

**Chapter 7**

**Noble Beasts, Noble Friends**

We entered the Ice Caverns below the Nexus and killed all the defenders of the stasis chamber that held Keristrasza. As we slew them, Ragura held a ritual to return all of the dragonspawn defenders to the earth, hoping for them to help this desecrated land heal itself. Once the area was clear, Ragura set up a place to commune with Keristrasza through Elune, hoping to find a way to free her. The three remaining squad members took up defensive positions around Ragura to protect her just in case we missed something. She stopped, and looked at me with a grim look on her face, very uncommon for the always cheery Ragura. "What does she know?" "We can free her by breaking the three crystals around the room, but there's one problem. She wants us to end her suffering." "Wait, what?" "She wants us to kill her, to end her torment. She is in pain. Malygos has defiled her, and she wants this ordeal to be over." "Break the orbs, if this is what she wills, then we must grant it to her." As the rest of the team broke the orbs, I looked on as Healy, with a very obvious frown at what she was about to do, covered her head with her cowl, and got ready. The ice instantly melted when the last orb was shattered, releasing a VERY angry dragon. A deafening screech rocked the caverns, as the dragon was finally free of her bonds.

The majestic red dragon, now with blue patches in her scales, roared as she sized up her prey. It was at this point, we realized Keristrasza was no longer in control. The mindset later dubbed Kerigosa was now the dominant side. We sprang into action, trying to keep ourselves alive, but quickly slay the dragon. Healy gained the favor of The Light that day, and it kept us alive, as I gracefully dodged and parried the dragon's swinging claws. The dragon roared again once we had inflicted many serious burns and wounds, stunning all of us with the sheer sound and concussion. "FINISH IT NOW!! I…..can't. …hold control!" The dragon writhed, as the two psyches of the beautiful beast fought for control. "DIE! MAY MY CRYSTALFIRE BREATH END YOUR DAYS!" The noble beast breathed in, and just as she released a large puff of Frostfire power, I conjured an Anti-Magic Zone, and, just as with my encounter days earlier with Eregos, the breath went around me. I then immediately charged Keristrasza yelling "FOR ALEXSTRASZA!!!!!!!!" I cut her neck open with my large runeblade, and the dragon fell over dead with this last, relieved "Thank you……death..knight…and damn you…Malygos…."

We returned to the Transitus Shield, all of us with an heir of death upon us, Slash and I carrying the head of Keristrasza. We then, with the Kirin Tor magi around us, burned the head of the dragon, to which later Healy dedicated a monument, based mainly on the dragon's skull, to Keristrasza's resolve and sacrifice. During the pyre, Healy covered her head with her cowl again and began crying outside of the ring, and I let her cry on my shoulder, one of the most human thing's I've done in the many months since my arrival in Northrend.


	3. Section 3

**A/N:** Zuelu is my hunter on Haomarush. Healy, sadly, was killed because her real life counterpart is annoying, and Slash begged and pleaded with me. Mynx is largely just an analog for that person everyone falls in love with, eventually. The fight with Malygos entails most of the MMO version of the fight, minus one major snare.

**Chapter 8**

**Revenge: Cold As Ice**

After several days of waiting, two response mails came in for me, one from Krasus and the Six, and the other from Darion.

"Dear Bakthar,

The Six and Alexstrasza have mulled over your request to raid the Oculus of the Nexus. We have approved your request and sent an additional teammate to help you, as you mentioned, one of your current group cannot mount. His name is Zuelu Darkspear, brother of Vol'jin. He should be arriving shortly after this letter.

Sincerely and salutes,

Krasus, The Six Council, and Alexstrasza, Dragonqueen"

"Dear Commander Bakthar Rommath

Your experiences are mounting, Champion. Your concern is valid, Bakthar; It is entirely possible that your old feelings for that priestess that visited your home years ago has taken manifest in the young priestess of which you speak, and your old affection may have taken hold. It is not uncommon in our kind to find love after we are truly freed of his grasp. But otherwise, keep up the good work. Also, Mynx keeps asking about you, she keeps wondering if you're all right. I know she knows you are, but she's worried Bakthar. Send her a letter too.

Sincerely,

Ebon Highlord Darion Mograine"

As soon as I finished reading the letter from Darion, a Troll Hunter on a Bronze Drake arrived at the Shield. "You must be Bakthar, mon?" "Yes, welcome to the Transitus Shield, Zuelu." "I be honored to serve, Death Knight. Krasus said we be razing the Oculus, when we be going mon?" "As soon as you find your bunk." "Very good, mon."

"Our intelligence says that Drakos the Interrogator is holding 3 dragons of the Accord; Belgaristrasz the Red, Verdisa the Green and Eternos the Bronze. Hopefully, along with our main tactics, we can kill Eregos, and take control of the Oculus." The three remaining members of my very own "motley crew" scowled, and I reassured them. "Zuelu already has a bronze companion, and he can ride him into combat. The rest of us must ride on the drakes. This is the only way we can engineer an opening to kill Malygos, and end this war." "Let's go." Healy, for some odd reason was on edge, and wanted today to finish. We snuck into the Oculus and worked our way to the interrogation area. "Seems too easy mon. Somethin' be out of place." A distinctively dragonic chuckle behind us all made us immediately turn around to a sight we did not want to see: Drakos. I ran in to distract the vile dragonspawn while my friends took him down. He went down, and took the keys off his corpse and freed Belgaristrasz, Verdisa and Eternos. "Thank you Bakthar, I thought we would end up like Keristrasza." "Let us hope that happens to no one else my friend." "Agreed. We're taking out Eregos right?" "Yes, all but Zuelu need rides. Would you oblige?" "Why not, my friend?" I mounted Belgaristrasz, Healy with Verdisa and Slash rode Eternos, while Zuelu rode on his own drake companion, Epochamu. We rode to the top of the rings to fight Eregos, and we found him circling the rings: waiting for us. "Like I said days ago Rommath, Welcome to my domain!" "Time for your end Eregos!" "No, time for her end!" "NO!! HEALY!!" At this point, Eregos blasted Verdisa, knocking Healy off the drake, and she fell until she was out of sight. Seeing a valued comrade's end infuriated me. "EREGOS!!!!" I jumped off Belgaristrasz and landed on Eregos, plunged my runblade into his neck, and as he writhed in pain, I returned back to Belgaristrasz. The dragon fell off the side of the Oculus, similar to the believed fate of Healy. I immediately rushed down to find her body. It was on the lowest part of Coldarra, laid flat, with her hand over her upper left chest, and a look in her eyes: goodbye. I had Belgaristrasz burn her corpse, and I wrote a letter to her family back in Stormwind. I also wrote a letter to Mynx, whom had become attracted to me since my arrival at Shadow Vault.

Dear Mynx,

I'm still undead, for the time being anyway. We just took control of the Oculus, and we need a small army of Death Knights to flush out Malygos and end this war. Tell Darion about my request. Mynx, during this time I re-evaluated our relationship. To keep at least you safe, even if Darion says you should, don't come to Coldarra. I want you to be safe.

With Love,

Bakthar

**Chapter 9**

**All Good Things**

Darion arrived with reinforcements later that week; an entire squad of well seasoned Death Knights, and to my dismay, Mynx was included. I quickly sidestepped over to Darion. "What is she doing here? I thought I specifically told her not to come." "When I was picking the squad, she immediately came up saying 'Darion, take me with you. I want to see Bakthar.' I couldn't say no Bakthar! Trust me, I've tried before, there's no stopping Mynx." I sighed and let it go, if Mynx wanted to fight alongside me, I guess I had no choice.

Later that afternoon, as we were assigning quarters, I intentionally did not give Mynx an assignment, which she could tell; she was staying in my quarters. As soon as everyone was dismissed, Mynx ran over and gave me a huge hug, typical of the former huntress, even in life. "Good to see you. How've ya been?" "It hasn't been the same here since the young priestess died. All the magi have been bummed out, and even Ragura has been a bit morbid lately. But, now that we have a large enough group to storm the Eye, it's all a matter of time before we can get back to Shadow Vault." The young Mynx smiled, and she went to my quarters to unpack her gear. The Death Knight named Ragetotem, a tauren shaman in life, came over and said "She's cried every day that a letter hasn't arrived from you. She's a piece of work." "No comrade, she is just worried about me." "Fair enough, sir." I never forgot how good it felt every time someone said sir to me at the end of their sentence and knowing their lives were safe at the same time.

"Intelligence gathered from previous recon missions have discovered a way into Malygos' sanctum, codename: Wyrmhole. We will enter through an unguarded entrance in the center of the Nexus, since we have flushed out the ice caverns as well as the Oculus. The battleplan is simple, avoid his obvious attacks, and stay alive. If Zuelu or Slash is targeted by Malygos, dive over and throw up an Anti-Magic Zone. If we need aid Lady Corastrasza has assured us that her children are ready to help. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Good, we go in tomorrow. Sharpen your blades overnight and duel for practice if needed." We walked away from the "drawn-on" patch of snow, Mynx attached firmly to my left arm. Mynx, curious as always, questioned, "Why didn't you tell me how beautiful Coldarra was in your letters? We need to vacation here if Darion gives us leave time." "Because it was and still is dangerous. I didn't want you risking your life trying to help me." "I can take care of myself, don't forget that. Although we may be in a relationship together doesn't mean I'm not a true Ebon Knight." "Aren't you the one that told me keep your weapons close keep the ones you love closer?" She squeezed on my arm, playfully of course, "Oh hush, you have some quotes of your own you're not proud of at the wrong time." I rolled my eyes, entranced by the beauty of the Blood Elven woman holding my arm. Darion flew off, knowing I had the situation under control.

I sprawled myself on the cot that saw less use than my old archery skill, as Mynx set up her alchemy lab. I heard her mixing potions and cursing when combinations didn't work out correctly, as well as murmuring to herself which herbs worked with what herbs to make what potions, "A sprinkle of Goldclover, an ounce of Icethorn, and a hint of Frost Lotus?" After she said lotus, a large plume of smoke appeared in the tent, along with the sharp sound of a curse. "What potion you trying to make?" She sighed heavily and said "My specialty for combat, Flask of the Stoneblood." "You're signature Flask? The materials you murmured were correct, maybe you mixed it the wrong way?" "What did I forget?!?" "Wait, let me try it." "Ok…" She handed me the glass vial filled with a purple-green fluid, and I consumed it, and felt like my arteries and veins had become hard as rock: The mix was correct. "Mynx, that's it." "Are you serious!?! What did I do different?" "It's a lot colder here, the heat from the reaction created more steam, exacerbating the smoke from the reaction alone." "Thanks! If it wasn't for you I'd be wasting hundreds of gold from the Ebon Blade's account on Flasks that I thought were wrong but were correct!" She came over and gave me a kiss on my almost numb cheek, and she sat back at her table, singing a happy tune from her days training in Silvermoon. I laid in my cot all night long, Mynx using hundreds of coin worth of herbs, making potions for our attack.

**Chapter 10**

…**Must Come To An End**

We started formation, and our appointed quartermaster, Mynx, started handing out equipment and potions to each individual Knight as well as Zuelu and Slash. All of the gear was laid on top of the weapon of the death knight, sticking out of the ground. "GEAR UP!" At this command, all Knights and honorary Knights put on their battlegear, and equipped their weapons. We charged into Wyrmhole and appeared a realm totally different from our own: Malygos' Sanctum. Malygos stood in the middle of the platform, as that was the only thing we saw, and he was, oddly as I found out later, in his mortal guise. "Welcome, Champions of the Kirin Tor and Ebon Blade. I am without limits here...the rules of your cherished reality do not apply...In this realm, I am in control..." "Your crusade ends here Malygos!" "Welcome to your worst nightmare, your worst possible fear." Malygos transformed into his dragonic norm, and immediately began attacking the battalion, destroying some of the under-trained Ebon Knights. I took charge, and began to obstruct his attacks against other Knights as they spread out. Mynx, worried about me, began trying to disable him so we could at least teach him the error of his ways by cutting up his legs. He then chuckled, and flew up a few yards, knocking down everyone in the Sanctum. He then churned the arcane magic around him, creating an Arcane Cyclone. Some Knights got thrown from the cyclone into the abyss of the lair, while some of us were able to damage him further during the blatant attempt to disrupt us. All of whom remained were released from the cyclone's grasp to find they were in a different position; Ragetotem being unlucky enough to be in front of the Aspect of Magic. With one sickeningly vicious blow, he tore Ragetotem in half, armor and all. I yelled in anger "ENOUGH LORD OF MAGIC! DO YOUR WORST!! WE…WILL…PREVAIL!" "It's a shame you think so…" He took to the "sky", and descended upon us were Malygos' mortal champions, Nexus Lords and his Scions of Eternity. Understanding our situation I yelled "GROUP UP!" All the remaining Knights stood in a circular formation, pulling the Lords into the middle of the circle with our Death Grips. In order to reach the Scions, as Malygos was bombarding us, we had to use the hover disks that the Lords and Scions commanded. As soon as we had killed all of the Lords, we jumped on the disks, Mynx and I on a single disk, formerly owned by the most obese Lord, and started battling the Scions. Soon, Scions started falling, and we were winning the battle. We looked to see Malygos returning to the makeshift battlefield, and we in turn returned to the platform. "Do you really think you have won? I am the Lord of Magic…I AM LIMITLESS…I…AM….SUPREME!" During the last outburst, he smashed the floor, and we all thought we were doomed to the abyss. At the point when I lost hope, I noticed I had landed on something hard: a red drake. This fortunate turn led to my rally cry, coupled with Mynx's Horn of Winter, "FOR ALEXSTRASZA!!!!!!!" The dragons rushed the Lord of Magic, and he was flabbergasted. "So now your benefactors make their appearance…but even my sister's brood in force is no match for MY power." The battle raged on as the drakes fired blast after blast into the Spellweaver's flank, as well as Malygos attacking back. Many drakes and riders fell over time, until only Me, Mynx, Zuelu and Slash remained. We all knew we had to finish the fight. At one time, we united our drake's flame breath into a firestorm, smothering the Spellweaver. "What have you done?" At this point he fell. A loud yell broke the deafening silence, "SISTER! WHAT HAVE YOU……done?"

**Epilogue  
Creation In a World of Destruction**

We all sighed in relief that the war was over, but somewhat in a shock, all the troops we lost, and that we had destroyed a Dragon Aspect. Alexstrasza appeared in the sanctum, and replied to Malygos' believed dying question. "We did what we had to brother. For your own sake and the world's as well." At the sight of their mother, all of the drakes bowed their heads in respect. "Rise, champions of the Red, you have done well, my sons. Sadly the same cannot be said of my brother." My drake piped up, and it turned out that that drake was Belgaristrasz, "I agree, my queen. These fine soldiers are definitely the heroes of their own time." "As you will, my son. Bakthar Rommath, Mynx Swiftstrike, Zuelu Darkspear, and Steven "Slash" Rolis. You are truly, the Champions of the Frozen Wastes." "No, those who lost their lives are truly the heroes today. We are the mortal champions, while those who have died will be lost, except in the thoughts of those who knew them. For all their sake's, I hope the songs of their sacrifice reaches the ears of the world before the songs of our triumph." I raised my potion bottle for a "toast". "To those who fell this day, NEVER FORGET THE FALLEN!" Mynx then blew her horn again, in salute. "Go home to your families, champions. You have done the world a service today, and only those of the bronze know what tomorrow brings."

A week later…

Lying on the Tanaris beach, Mynx and I watched the waves roll by and boats come and go. She let out a sigh, and I laughed. "What are you laughing at?!" "You! You're so beautiful when you're carefree." "I'm always carefree!" "That's the point!!" She laughed, and we shared a long kiss, knowing this was the last day we were on less dangerous soil. I checked my right hand, staring at the ring she handed me only six days before. She grabbed my head, and looked me in the eye. "Are you ready to face Arthas together?" "Yes, my love. Together, we will stand against him." We stared into the sky, and we both saw his face, and imagined it without its body. We destroyed our makeshift retreat, and mounted our skeletal gryphons, heading home. I swore on that day that I would not let the world harm those that I loved, and I also revised my oath only 4 months earlier, "I vow to end him, with Mynx at my side."

"**Deil Fin'al"**

**Travel to the End – Nethermancer Zhevor**i

i To find any characters, terms or places, visit .com and search for the thing you are looking for.


End file.
